Sea of Love
by tinyrose22
Summary: Percabeth Fanfic Sometimes, the waves are soft and comforting, but they can also be choppy and harsh. Percy and Annabeth's love is much like the sea. Will anyone be thrown overboard?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

My hands were all sweaty, my shoe was untied and…who was I kidding? I'm not ready for this. I mean, what kind of person would want to marry a sweaty son of Poseidon. Not to mention I probably smelled pretty bad too. Annabeth deserved better. I should be acting like a better boyfriend. Well, fiancé really. But, no. Here I am, standing at the doors of the church, sweating my pants off.

"Perce," Grover, my best man, called out. He ran up to me. "You okay, buddy? You look a bit, um, stressed."

"Do I?" I pulled the doors open just a crack and peeked inside. Leo noticed and gave me a huge, childish grin.

"Well," Grover tugged at the collar of his suit. "We have to tell them when they can start the ceremony."

"Yeah," I said, my mind wondering elsewhere. I was busy thinking about Annabeth and all the times we fought together. I thought about her beautifully startling grey eyes and how they sparkled when she was concentrated in battle. "Okay."

I watched as Grover ran off down the hall. A few late couples were walking in and behind them, a man in white robes.

"Percy?" I turned around to look behind me. My mom ran up to me, tears in her eyes. "I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I guess," I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Good," she stepped back and smiled. "Congrats." She kissed my forehead and walked back into the church. I straightened my tie and reached for the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

"Beautiful," my dad was saying. "You look just beautiful, Annabeth." He reached over and took my hand. With the other he pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"Thanks," I squeezed his hand. "You ready?" I leaned in and kissed his forehead. I could tell he was trying to be brave, but he couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

"I'll go check n Matthew and Bobby, okay?" He turned and walked out the door, leaving me alone to look at my reflection.

I had gone dress shopping two weeks ago with Thalia, Piper, and Sally, Percy's mom. We went through hundreds of dresses before deciding on a strapless white gown. I stared at the dress in the mirror. It was fitted until it flowed out like a waterfall at my hips. The bodice was beaded with tiny blue seashells around the neckline and wast.

Sally had offered to do my hair and naturally, I agreed. It was tightly curled in a half up half down style. Small shell-shaped beads were neatly placed in the two braids that intertwined on the back of my head.

Earlier that day, I had talked to Percy. When he asked if I was nervous, my immediate answer was no. Now, I wasn't so sure. Of course I wanted to get married to Percy, but my palms were all sweaty and I didn't know if I would be able to keep it together when I saw him.

"Anni," I heard a soft knock. "It's time to go now."

My dad stepped in and held out his arm. I slid my arm into his and together, we walked towards the church doors. I could hear an organ playing even before I opened them. When I did, I saw my Seaweed Brain, wiping tears from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

I had expected Annabeth to look beautiful, but she was drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't hide my happiness as she walked down the isle. I tried to keep in my tears, but even my water powers couldn't hide the emotions that spilled out of me.

Annabeth looked so strong and confident walking with her dad. The dress she had chosen suited her perfectly. The specks of blue glistened in the sunlight that shone through the stained glass windows. She noticed me staring and her confidence weakened. Tears began streaming down the sides of her face.

"It's okay," I mouthed, which only made the tears come down more rapidly.

"I love you," she mouthed back.

I didn't know how much longer I could last. I wiped my eyes and resisted the urge o run to her and hold her in my arms. I closed my eyes and pictured our first underwater kiss, then our second. I pictured her beautiful face and the expression she made when I proposed. All the wonderful memories made me smile.

I felt her sweaty hands reach for mine the coldness of the blue-stoned engagement ring bringing me to open my eyes. Her hair was braided beautifully and she was wearing the slightest bit of makeup, even though she didn't need it. She smiled softly and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too," I whispered, aware of the salty tears soaking the collar of my suit.

The priest stepped toward us and began his speech. "We are gathered here today…"

I didn't really process the rest. I was busy staring into Annabeth's eyes, sea green getting lost in startling grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV:

I don't really remember much of the ceremony, until it was time to say "I do". Holding his hands gave me all the confidence in the world.

"I do," I said through the tears. I turned to from the priest t face Percy. I stared at his eyes, swimming through the green.

I watched his perfect lips sound out the words, "I do".

I freed my right hand from his and reached for his cheek. I slid my thumb under his eye to wipe away the tears that were now drowning his face.

The priest cleared his throat. "You may kiss the bride." He gestured to Percy.

Percy put his arms around me and put his lips to my ear. "I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as our mouths touched. I could taste the salt from the tears that had slipped down his face. I could feel them merge into mine, slide down my cheeks, and drip onto my shoulders.

When the kiss finally broke, I laughed. Just a small quick one, letting all my nerves escape me. First, Percy just stared at me, giving me that puzzled look. The one that tells me he doesn't understand. But I grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead. He engulfed me into a hug and I could feel his tense shoulders relax.

I looked into the sea of guests and saw my mother, Athena, hugging Poseidon. I watched as Percy's dad's cheeks turn beet red and Athena pulled away.

Behind me, Percy let out a laugh that echoed in the small church. I smiled as I was swept off my feet and carried down the isle.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV:

The party was hectic!

People kept coming up to me and asking me questions like I was the president or something. First, Jason came up and asked me tips on proposing. Then, Frank and Hazel came up congratulated me. My mom and Paul came up last, but by the time they came up, I was really tired. I walked around for a little bit and grabbed and drink and a quick snack to wake me up. I walked up behind Annabeth and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded and we went to the front of the room. Together, we cut the cake, my hand steadying hers.

It was all fun, don't get me wrong, but my favorite part was when I got to dance with Annabeth. She was so graceful and smiled with every step. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder. Everything around us seemed to stop, like we were the only two people here. When the song ended, she pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I love you, Wise Girl," I said softly.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," She smiled as everyone cheered.

More music began to play and soon, everyone was on the dance floor. Even my dad was out there, head of the conga line. Athena was right there behind him.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't ever leave my life again." She grabbed my hand and looked directly into my green eyes.

"I promise," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away before she could say anything more.

Annabeth hates it when I promise her things, and I understand why. Promises are a bad thing to make, especially when you swear on the River Styx. But I was never going to break this promise I made to Annabeth. Leaving her would kill her and I hate seeing her in pain. I love her too much to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV:

The wedding was great! The food was amazing and the music was fantastic. The overall experience was unimaginable. But when is over, you have to go back home. I started walking over to my dad's car, but Percy pulled me away.

"Where you going, Wise Girl?" he asked mischievously.

"Home, Percy. Where else?" I gave him a small kiss. "Thanks for the wedding today. It was perfect." I hugged him tight and walked back towards my family.

"Mr. Chase," Percy called, running past me. "Hey!"

Percy ran off after my dad. They seemed deep in conversation with Percy smiling and my dad nodding. He kept giving Percy handshakes and hugs. Finally, he ran back over to me.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he said, taking my hand. "I'm driving you home." We went across the parking lot to his car. He opened the door and helped me inside. He walked around the back of car and slipped into the driver's seat.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, I turned on the radio and leaned back the seat. After shuffling through my dress, I finally found my feet and set them on the dashboard. It wasn't for another ten minutes when I realized that we were going the wrong way.

"Percy," I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't think we're going-"

"Shhh," he said. "I know where I'm going. Don't you trust me?"

I leaned back in the seat again, wondering what was coming my way.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV:

Ever since the war with Gaea, Annabeth and I have been going to Camp Half-Blood to help out and work as counselors. We get to spend everyday together until the school year. She visits my mom and I for Christmas but other than that, she lives in California with her dad and stepmom.

I never mentioned to her that I got us a house in Manhattan. I made sure it was close to camp and to my mom, just in case. So when I pulled into the drive, her face was priceless.

"Percy," she said, speechless. "I…I…Oh, Percy."

"Welcome home," I smiled and helped her out of the car. Despite the act that she was still in her huge dress, she jumped right into my arms and hugged me tight.

I went to the back trunk and started unloading Annabeth's things. We carried them inside and changed out of our wedding attire. I threw on a camp t-shirt and a pair of sweats, making myself comfy on the couch with some popcorn.

"Percy," Annabeth came walking in with her camp shirt and pajama shorts. "What are we watching?" she asked, grabbing a blanket.

"Finding Nemo," I said grinning.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Your hopeless," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Soon, I heard a soft snore. Annabeth fell asleep halfway through the movie, so it shut it off and watched her sleep. The sound of the sudden phone call almost woke her up.

"Mr. Chase?" I said, answering the phone.

"Percy." He said. "Do you have a minute? This is important."

Annabeth was in for some big news.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV:

"My dad did what?" I asked Percy. I woke up on the couch to the smell of him trying to cook pancakes.

"That's right!" Percy explained, fanning the smoke alarm. "Your dad was offered a job in Albany and he took it. He's moving here next week with your stepmom. They'll be closer, Anni." He finally got the alarm to stop beeping and brought me some blue pancakes and bacon.

"That's great!" I said taking the plate. "And this looks wonderful." He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"So," He got up and came back with three big boxes. The garage door swung open to show that there were many more, all different sizes. "I think we have some decorating to do."

I couldn't help but laugh as I ate my half-cooked breakfast. I washed off my dishes and we got to work. Some rooms needed furniture, and the walls needed painting. Percy and I spent all day fixing up the house. Finally, around six o'clock, we finished.

"I'm starving," Percy complained. "Take a shower and get dressed. Were going out."

He walked towards the bedroom to get ready. I grabbed a nice dress and went to freshen up in the hall bathroom. When I came out, Percy had on a button down blue shirt tucked into a nice pair of dress pants.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he called. "We don't want to be late." I grabbed my bag and hopped into the car.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Whenever you are, Seaweed Brain," I answered.

He pulled onto the main rolled and gave me that I'm-up-to-something look. "Only the best for my wife," He tucked a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He winked and said, "You'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

I felt like we had been driving forever. I began to wonder if Percy even knew where he was going. Every time I would look over at him, he would just smile or stare back. I turned the radio on to pass the time. After flipping through the stations, I turned it back off.

The silence broke when Percy asked, "How long ago was the last day of camp, Annabeth?"

"Two months and twelve days," I answered. "Why?"

"Then it's been two months and ten days since I proposed," He reached over and took my hand.

"Why the sudden interest in dates?" I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Do you think anyone remembers?' he said, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!" I shifted in my seat so I could face him without turning my head. "It was only the most exciting part of the year!"

"Good," he said. "What do you think they'll say when they see us?"

"Percy!" I said grabbing his arm. "Stop worrying! Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," He sighed, the car slowing to stop. I looked out the window and saw a stretch of woods circling at the top of a hill.

"This is the hill," I gasped. "Half-Blood Hill."

"Come on," Percy smiled as he opened the door for me and took my hand. Together, we walked up the hill.

I was speechless. I really was. Percy had brought me to Camp Half-Blood, a place that holds so many memories. This was where I came to start a new life. Here was where I met Percy, back when we were twelve, where we had our first kiss, and where he proposed. The memories brought back tears to my eyes.

"Percy," I pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl," he said kissing my forehead.

We walked down the hill, hand in hand, just in time for dinner.


End file.
